


Help Myself

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: “Too bad you can’t just snap your fingers and turn into that party planning version of yourself from that alternate universe,” Jace says, laughing. It’s such an off-handed comment, one he’s already moving on from the moment it leaves his lips, that it’s obvious he didn’t mean for it to be a serious suggestion.Except Alec’s head snaps over and he bolts up from the bed, sitting upright and staring directly at his brother. “Jace, you’re a genius.”Jace, who’s already in the middle of saying something else, stops talking with a look of uncertainty. “What? I mean, I won’t argue with you, but why specifically this time?” Jace bounces back from the moment of confusion with his trademark smart-ass remarks.“The other Alec. He’s still me, after all. Just a better coordinated me. It’s perfect!”---Or, Alec Lightwood finds a way to ask Alternate Timeline Alec Lightwood for wedding planning help.





	Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I need the crackfic of Alec who, after having emptied his heart to Jace about his wedding stress and Jace mentioning inverted Alec as a joke, goes and somehow gets inverted Alec over to help him plan his wedding and inverted Alec is all o.O at first and then he cracks his knuckles and it's the wedding of the century and he goes home with a lot of fashion ideas for his boyfriend.
> 
> ((A/N - I tried my hardest to make the set-up and logistics as realistic as possible, but this is the sort of crackfic where we just gotta pretend there’s still portal shard to use, and people’s essence can be split into two, and timelines wouldn’t implode. Okay? Okay. <3 Enjoy your suspended belief and I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! ))

 

“Jace, I think this was all a huge mistake. I can’t do this.” Alec finally says, collapsing onto the bed in his room at the Institute. He’s been at this for hours now, magazines spread out on every flat surface, his laptop full of no less than twenty tabs with search results for venues and themes and colorings. He can’t remember the last time he closed his eyes without seeing images of tie patterns and cuff-links behind his eyelids. 

“You want to call it off?” Jace asks, eyes wide at the prospect of Alec having second thoughts about the wedding. 

“What? No! Not the wedding, the  _ planning _ . I’m not cut out for all of this.” Alec groans. 

“Just let Magnus do it, then. I doubt he’d mind,” Jace suggests, but Alec is already shaking his head back and forth stubbornly. 

“No way. I promised I could handle half of the work, I’m not going back on that now. I just didn’t realize how  _ much _ went into it. Raziel, it’s a  _ lot _ . How do people do this for a living?” 

“Have you considered--” 

“No, Jace, I’m not hiring a planner for my half. Magnus will  _ know _ . He wants us to both have a say in this, to both be represented instead of the whole ceremony just being what he wants. I just… Don’t know what I want.” Alec didn’t care about his first almost-wedding - that was something he did out of duty and necessity which was why he let Izzy and Lydia do whatever they wanted with it. But this is different. 

This is him and Magnus, and Alec wants it to be perfect. 

“Too bad you can’t just snap your fingers and turn into that party planning version of yourself from that alternate universe,” Jace says, laughing. It’s such an off-handed comment, one he’s already moving on from the moment it leaves his lips, that it’s obvious he didn’t mean for it to be a serious suggestion. 

Except Alec’s head snaps over and he bolts up from the bed, sitting upright and staring directly at his brother. “Jace, you’re a genius.” 

Jace, who’s already in the middle of saying something else, stops talking with a look of uncertainty. “What? I mean, I won’t argue with you, but why specifically this time?” Jace bounces back from the moment of confusion with his trademark smart-ass remarks. 

“The other Alec. He’s still me, after all. Just a better coordinated me. It’s perfect!” Alec buzzes with excitement but Jace looks skeptical. 

“I don’t know, man. There’s a reason we didn’t try and go back there after the first time. We nearly lost Clary, and-” 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just convince the other me to come back here for a day or two, make as many plans as we can, then send him back.” It sounds so simple when Alec says it like that. 

“...I don’t think that’s how it works.” Jace starts, but when he realizes that he doesn’t  _ actually _ know how it  _ does _ work to counter, stops again. 

“I’ll figure something out. Can you ask Meliorn if he’d be willing to show me to the portal in the Seelie Realm?” Alec asks, smirking at the look of startled indignation on Jace’s face over the request. 

“Me? Why me? What makes you think he’ll listen if I ask him?” It’s about two questions too defensive to not sound paranoid and suspect. 

“I know the two of you have kept in contact since the Alliance rune. You do know you’re allowed to make friends that aren’t me and Izzy, right? It isn’t the worst thing to have friends who aren’t Shadowhunters.” Alec actually sounds relieved to know that Jace is friendly with Meliorn these days. He, Izzy, and Jace always had one another… but for too long, they  _ only _ had each other. Seeing all three of them branch out and start to lean on other people in their lives is a good thing, even when it seems more than a little terrifying at first. 

Jace looks like he might double down on denial again, but just sighs instead. “Yeah, alright, I’ll ask him.” 

“Thanks,” Alec says, walking back over to the computer on his desk and facing the never-ending lineup of tabs with a renewed sense of hope that he might find a way through this after all. 

\---

Later that night Alec runs the idea by Magnus - first, to see if he’d consider it cheating by way of wedding planning, and secondly to see if he could see any reason why the other Alec wouldn’t be able to come here the same way Jace and Clary had gone over there. 

“...I have to admit, I am curious to see what this other universe’s Alec is like, especially after what Clary told us. But if he comes back it’d be in your body, same as it was for Clary and Jace.” 

Alec hadn’t considered that. “Well… that’s still fine, right? I mean, it isn’t like it’ll be a stranger taking over my body. It’s still just me.” He shrugs. “Listen. Somewhere out there is a version of me with some knowledge of patterns and textures and I think I deserve access to that knowledge right about now.”  

Magnus huffs out a laugh, turning over onto his side in bed to bring a hand up to the side of Alec’s face. “You know I would marry you in a black and white room if it’s what you want.”   
  
“How convenient then. Because that’s what we’re going to get if this doesn’t work out. But I have to admit, this is as much for me as it is the wedding. I’ve been curious, too, ever since Clary discovered it. How life could’ve been in some other timeline where things aren’t… where I’m not…” Alec can’t quite get the words out, but Magnus’ expression softens from his teasing one a moment ago. 

“Well then. So long as you know what you’re doing, I don’t see the harm in it. And I’ll try not to grow too attached to the other you once you get him here, but no promises. Tell me, is it considered cheating if it’s still  _ technically _ you--” Magnus starts, right back to teasing (at least, Alec is  _ pretty _ sure he’s just joking…), which earns Magnus a pillow to the face and a patented Alec Lightwood eye roll of exasperation. 

\---

“Remember,” Meliorn says, and Alec notes the Seelie sounds surprisingly concerned. “You’ll need to remain anchored to your own thoughts to not get lost in there. If you aren’t back in three hours I’m closing the portal. Please don’t make me have to be the one who explains why the Head of the New York Institute is missing in another dimension.” 

“Don’t worry,” Alec says. “I’ll leave that up to Jace, you’re in the clear.” 

Meliorn shakes his head, a small, amused chuckle leaving his lips despite his worry. 

“Ha-ha,” Jace replies sarcastically. “Sure you don’t want me to go with?” 

“No, it’ll be easier with just one. And I have all the anchor I’ll need,” Alec adds confidently, twisting the engagement ring on his finger. 

Wearing the portal shard around his neck Alec steps through the archway Meliorn just finished opening and out into a lavishly decorated room, full of golds and oranges and crimsons, with statues by a window of thick red curtains and a long table with a ring of candles around a crystal ball. 

Alec jolts forward before he looks down at himself -- he sees the sleeves of a baby blue polo, khakis,  no runes, and most horrifyingly (which is certainly saying something), no engagement ring. Of course it couldn’t come over with him. This sets off more anxiety within him than he cares to admit, not just because he already feels incomplete without the weight of it but because he was counting on that to ground him here as it had in Edom. 

Alec catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror and his eyes widen at the sight. He looks  _ ridiculous _ . The first thing he does is reach a hand up to mess with the strange part in his hair when Magnus ( _ not his Magnus,  _ he reminds himself _ )  _ comes up behind him. Alec immediately gets flashbacks of his Magnus in the Infirmary without his magic - no makeup, hair down, the slight hint of wrinkles around the corners of his eyes - and freezes at the touch of arms around his waist. 

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus asks, leaning in for what Alec assumes is about to be a kiss - he doesn’t know for certain because he steps out of the embrace with startling speed. Magnus only looks more worried as well as a little hurt now, but takes a step back as well instead of moving toward him. “Alexander?” 

There’s a silence that stretches on too long to be comfortable but Alec can’t help it. This Magnus, the one who very clearly owns that crystal ball and tarot set-up, is a far cry from the Magnus Bane he’s used to. But there’s that same kindness behind his eyes, the same concerned frown, the same hesitating rise-and-fall of hands that want to reach out but are forced back down to his sides for now… all of that tells Alec not  _ everything  _ about his Magnus and this Magnus is different. 

“I’m not Alec,” he says, then pauses. “Well, I’m not  _ your _ Alec. I  _ am _ Alec, it’s just…” Alec sighs, knowing he isn’t getting anywhere anytime soon if he keeps rambling on like this. He’s starting to sound like Simon when he’s nervous. “I came here with this.” Holding up the chain around his neck Alec watches Magnus’ eyes widen at the sight of the purple portal shard. 

“That again,” Magnus curses. “The last time one of you came here you let  _ demons _ in. So excuse me for the poor hospitality, but I think you should go.” 

“I’ll go… but I need your Alec to come with me.” Alec says, but doesn’t get any further before Magnus chimes in again. 

“I’m sorry, you  _ what?”  _ That is very clearly not a condition that Magnus wants to agree to. In fact, there’s a small crackle of magic at Magnus’ fingertips, one he looks just as surprised to see there as Alec does. 

“Please, Magnus, hear me out. Can we just sit and talk for a few minutes? I’ll explain everything.” Alec pleads. 

“You get five minutes.” 

\---

Explaining everything is not as easy as Alec would like. Five minutes turn into ten, which turn into twenty, and by the end it takes him nearly half an hour to convince this Alternate Magnus to stop going “absolutely not” every time he speaks, and another 15 minutes to even humor the idea of conveying everything Alec just told him to this world’s Alec. 

“The decision to come back and help me needs to be him, or else I’ll just go back through the portal as myself, and he’ll stay here.” Alec explains.

Magnus looks justifiably concerned - whether over the plan itself, or the idea that he thinks his boyfriend has lost his entire goddamn mind, it’s difficult to tell. 

“I can’t say I’m fond of the idea of my boyfriend portal hopping to other universes…” Magnus frets, worrying a bit at the hem of his sweater. 

Alec still can’t get over the drastic change in both himself and Magnus in this world. He expected a few differences, obviously, but what he found throws him for such a loop he almost loses himself in this world just to get a better understanding of it, and of  _ himself _ in it. But he remembers before it’s too late, running his fingers along the space where his ring should be, thinking of the engraving on the inside and hoping it’s enough to get him through this. 

“It’s perfectly safe, I swear. He won’t be going out on missions or anything, just giving a few pointers.  _ If _ he even wants to. I’m not about to kidnap him or anything ridiculous.” Alec points out. 

“Of course he’ll want to,” Magnus says with a fond sigh. “This is the sort of thing he’ll drop everything else to jump at.” Magnus’ eyes drop down to the spot his ring should be, where Alec’s attention keeps drifting to. “I still can’t believe we’re getting-- I mean,  _ you’re _ getting married.” 

Alec grins the sort of wide, dopey grin that almost hurts it’s so wide. He can’t help it. “Neither can I, honestly.” He admits. “So you’ll help me? I have to give over control to your Alec so you can explain it to him, but I need you to remind him - and me - that I’m here after a few minutes so I don’t get too lost. Please?” 

Alec looks at Magnus through those thick lashes, eyes wide and pleading, knowing how well that works on  _ his _ Magnus and hoping that some things are still the same here. He’s rewarded when he sees Magnus practically melt at the sight. 

“ _ Fine _ . Just… hurry up so we can get this over with. Not that you aren’t lovely and all, but this is getting a bit too strange for me.” 

“Great. Let me just… figure out how to switch this off, I guess?” Alec hadn’t thought this through, honestly. He closes his eyes to focus, trying to feel out through his thoughts for this world’s Alec, wherever he may be trapped in there. After two minutes of increasingly frustrated concentration he’s interrupted by the sound of Magnus’ voice. 

“...did you, uh, switch back?” 

Alec’s eyes shoot open. “No, I didn’t. This is harder than it looks, okay?” 

“...might I make a suggestion?” Magnus offers, slowly. When Alec says nothing he continues. “I don’t think it’s something you can force. You’re trying too hard. It’s about giving over control… giving it up, for lack of a better phrase.” 

Hating that Magnus has a point, Alec frowns. He doesn’t like giving up control of  _ anything _ , let alone himself. He had this thought in his head that even when he allowed the other Alec to take back over, it would be on his own terms somehow. Alec is only now realizing how impossible and naive that was. 

“Right. Giving up control. I can do that.” He tries again, but all he can think about is why he’s here - the wedding, the ring that should be on his finger, Magnus waiting for him back-- 

Magnus. That’s it. Alec opens his eyes again and looks at the man in front of him. Magnus, but not  _ his _ Magnus, and allows the love and memories for this version of the warlock begin to flow through him. It doesn’t take long for those emotions to become overpowering, and for Alec to lose himself to this world’s Alec again through them. 

\---

“...Alexander?” 

It feels like waking up from a deep sleep, the way he blinks his eyes open and shakes his head to clear the hazy fog that settles over his thoughts trying to tug him back under. 

“It’s you again, isn’t it? The other you?” 

Alec blinks his eyes a few times at the sight of Magnus, hair down, no makeup, and wearing a  _ button-down sweater _ of all things, before he remembers where he is. 

Before he remembers  _ who _ he his. 

“Yeah. How long was I-” 

“About an hour. Sorry, the explaining took a little longer than I anticipated.” Magnus looks Alec up and down before the concern on his features starts to ease up. “Not going to lie, I was a little afraid we lost you in there.” Magnus laughs but there’s an edge to it that Alec doesn’t like. 

“What did he say?” Alec asks, fearing the answer he’s about to get based on the look of apprehension on Magnus’ face. 

“Full disclosure: I tried to talk him out of it. I don’t like this at all but he’s going to do it. On one condition,” Magnus continues quickly. “I think I have a spell that can temporarily split the two of you… so he can go to your world as himself, not trapped inside your body.” 

That… that isn’t something Alec prepared for. “Won’t two of us mess with, I don’t know, the balance of the universe or something? Simon made me watch exactly one strange sci-fi thing with him and Clary, and timelines are definitely a thing you don’t want to mess with.” 

“Take it or leave it.” Magnus says. Alec hesitates. He wishes he could go back and talk to  _ his _ Magnus about this, to make sure it wouldn’t break some fundamental law of universe hopping, but he knows that isn’t how this works. Meliorn isn’t just going to keep risking that portal on a whim of his and Alec knows the longer it’s open the more danger this world is potentially in as well. 

“I’ll take it.” 

\---

Another hour later and Alec is standing in front of, well, himself. And while it’s refreshing to look down at his arms and see his runes again (and also the black shirt, jeans, and engagement ring he was wearing when he left the Seelie Realm, thank the Angel), actually getting to  _ look _ at the Alternate Alec is more unnerving than he imagined it would be. 

“You look  _ ridiculous _ ,” Alternate Alec says immediately, and Alec laughs. 

“Funny, that’s the first thing I thought when I saw myself - or I guess saw  _ you _ \- in the mirror earlier,” Alec says. 

“I would just like to go on record a second time with both of you to state that I  _ really _ think you should reconsider,” Magnus tries one last time. 

Both Alecs roll their eyes at the same time, exchange a carefully guarded look, and then smirk. 

“ _ Oh my god,”  _ Magnus sighs, exasperated. “Fine. Hurry up and go before I change my mind about helping.” Magnus says, opening a portal to the basement of the Institute where Alec, and Alternate Alec, are able to access the portal out of this universe and into the Seelie Realm. 

\---

The look on Jace and Meliorn’s faces when both Alecs stumble out of the portal is absolutely priceless. Only Alec sees it, however - Alternate Alec trips on his way out of the swirling vortex of magic and lands on his knees in the mud on the ground. 

Alt-Alec looks mortified as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to control his frustration, ignoring Alec’s offered hand to help him back up. “These were  _ very _ expensive loafers. You could’ve warned me that I was about to walk into a mudpit.” 

Jace laughs. “Well, at least we won’t have any trouble telling the two of you apart,” he comments, earning a bark of a laugh from Alec and a glare from Alec’s Alternate Universe counterpart. 

After another moment of self-pity Alt-Alec finally accepts the offered hand to help himself back up, brushing the worst of the mud off of his pants. 

“You cut it extremely close, Lightwood,” Meliorn points out. “Or should I say, Light _ woods _ .” He’s eyeing the second Alec warily, concerned over the balance of nature he may have upset by allowing this to pass through one of the Seelie portals.

“You wouldn’t have  _ actually _ closed it right away, would you?” Alec challenges. 

Meliorn only looks behind him at the now-sealed portal. “I suppose we would’ve gotten that answer had you arrived three minutes later than you did.” 

It’s impossible to hide the look of unease that both Jace and Alec share at the prospect of Meliorn following through with that promise. Alternate Alec, on the other hand, appears almost disappointed for a moment. 

“Maybe  that would’ve been for the best,” Alt-Alec mutters under his breath, looking down at his dirty palms and ruined clothing. 

“Alright, let’s get poor Other-Me back to civilization,” Alec says, nodding the opposite direction of the portal they just came through. 

\---

“There are two of you.” Magnus says, tone as casual as if stating that Alec’s shirt is black. “How are there two of you?” 

“Magnus-” Alec starts before catching himself. “The  _ other _ Magnus had a spell, and it was the only way to get them to agree.” 

Magnus walks over and takes a dramatic look up at the sky. “Well, the heavens haven’t decided to smite you down for it, and I don’t feel any temporal shifts in the universe, so I suppose you’re in the clear for now.” 

“...is he always this dramatic?” Alt-Alec asks in a hushed tone. 

“Oh, this is nothing,” Alec confirms. 

When Magnus turns back around they both notice the way Alt-Alec stares at the warlock. 

“...don’t they have manners in your timeline?” Magnus challenges, shooting Alt-Alec a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. Sorry, I don’t mean to- you’re just… not at all what I was expecting.” Alt-Alec finishes. “Your fashion sense is  _ exquisite _ . So bold, but it suits you perfectly. I never would’ve imagined…” Alt-Alec trails off again, admiring, and Alec can almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

“What do you say we shelve this until dinner tonight, and focus on the wedding planning first?” Alec suggests, not-so-subtly refocusing them to the task at hand.

“Sure,” Alt-Alec agrees easily. “Lead the way. But later I’m getting a look at that closet.” 

\---

Alec’s positive that this has to go against  _ some _ serious rule… at the very least it has to be highly frowned upon. There probably isn’t an actual rule about it because they probably never thought anyone would be foolish enough to try and bring a second version of themselves back to this world. 

They hadn’t met the determination of Alexander Gideon Lightwood planning his own wedding. 

They sneak Alt-Alec into the Institute and up to Alec’s room with a glamour, courtesy of Magnus. Alec, Magnus, and a handful of other people can see the other Alec for who he truly is, and everyone else can only see someone with a striking resemblance - someone clearly related but probably a close cousin or something. 

“So, here’s what I have for ideas so far,” Alec says, showing the pages he printed out, a few notes jotted down, and tabs opened up on his computer. 

Alt-Alec clicks through three tabs before closing out of the window entirely.  

“Hey! Do you have any idea how long those took me to--”    
  
“There’s a reason you brought me here, correct? You didn’t risk getting trapped in an alternate timeline so I could show up and agree with everything you thought of so far. Though honestly, given the state of things, I’m not even sure I can fix this in enough time.” Alt-Alec says with a heavy sigh. “Please tell me you didn’t order anything already, at least?” 

“No, but--” 

“Then you’re lucky I’m up for a challenge.” Alec wants to punch Alt-Alec in his smug smirk and wonders if he’s ever this insufferable. He certainly hopes not. “Looks like we have our work cut out for us, so let’s get to it. I’ll need to see the venue first.” 

Alt-Alec takes in the room slowly after they arrive. “You do know you’re marrying a Warlock, right? You could go  _ quite literally _ anywhere. And you’re choosing… this?” He eyes the room disdainfully. 

Alec doesn’t admit how uneasy that critique leaves him, especially when it’s the same gut reaction Magnus had at the suggestion of the Institute, too. Maybe they’re both right and this is a terrible idea, and he should just leave all the planning to the two of them and keep his mouth shut. 

“...the stained glass has a nice effect when the sun hits it just right, though. It could add some spectacular lighting if I can frame it right…” Alt-Alec continues, bringing his hands up in front of him in a square shape, looking through them like a camera lens while he squints one eye shut. He then drops his hands and spins around to the side. “Some banners… floral arrangements… what did you say the color scheme was?” 

“Blue and gold,” Alec says, cursing the tentative tone his voice takes now that he’s doubting every decision he made so far. 

Alt-Alec scrunches his nose. “I can work with it, I suppose. Heavy on the gold, and it should fit the room well enough.” 

“So it isn’t  _ all _ a terrible idea so far?” Alec asks hopefully. 

Alt-Alec considers him for a moment before shaking his head. “No. You’ll be relieved to know you aren’t  _ entirely _ hopeless.” Alt-Alec gives him a pitying glance. “I won’t have to scrap everything you were going for, but I  _ am _ going to make some heavy adjustments. I’ll map some things out, gather some samples, and I should be able to have a solid idea in place by tomorrow evening. Which is good, because if I’m gone much longer than a day or two I’m not sure Magnus will let me back into the apartment… and after how much work it took to move my stuff in, I  _ really _ don’t want to be kicked out already.” There’s a definite shift in Alt-Alec’s tone as he starts to speak about Magnus and for a moment that confident, smug grin softens into something much lighter. 

It’s a look Alec knows well. 

“Then I guess we better get to work,” Alec agrees. “After all, we wouldn’t want you kicked out before you get the chance to plan your own wedding.” 

Alt-Alec starts, opening his mouth as if he wants to argue that of course he isn’t thinking about marriage, he’s only  _ just _ moved in with him, but then he remembers who he’s talking to and knows there’s no point in lying, not to himself. 

“No, we certainly wouldn’t,” Alt-Alec agrees instead. 

\---

The planning goes well… until it doesn’t. 

“I’m not changing the time of the wedding for the sun.” Alec declares, the words harsh as he repeats them for the third time in a row. 

“Then what’s the point of having a stained glass window if there isn’t going to be sun hitting it!?” Alt-Alec sounds exasperated, as he should be considering they’ve been at this for hours now. 

“I didn’t pick the Institute for the fucking  _ window _ ! It’s meant to make a statement for-” 

“You know what makes an amazing statement? A stained glass window with  _ sunlight _ pouring through it.” Alt-Alec cuts him off. 

Alec throws his hands into the air, turning and taking several steps away from him before stopping and spinning back around. “I already agreed to the absurd amount of flowers you insisted on-” 

“-which is good because I already ordered them and they arrive tomorrow at 9am.” 

“And the frilly bow things down the aisle-” 

“It’s just ribbon. Don’t pretend you don’t know what ribbon is.” 

“We’re not shifting the entire ceremony back 4 hours so that the sunlight will be at the right angle.” 

“Why not just have it at midnight and make the whole theme black, since that seems to fit your dark, edgy persona so well--” 

Izzy, who came in at the tail end of the argument, strides right between the two of them without hesitation. 

“Now, now, boys. Let’s just take a deep breath and maybe walk away from this for a minute. How does coffee sound?” She suggests, looking between the two of them. 

“Not right now, Iz. This is important and-” 

“It wasn’t a suggestion, Alec. We’re all stopping for a few minutes,  _ you’re _ caffeinating before you rip someone’s head off,” she says pointedly at him, before turning to Alt-Alec. “And  _ you _ and I are going to have a quick chat. Which is also not a suggestion,” she adds quickly when it looks like Alt-Alec is about to argue with her. He only raises an eyebrow instead before following her off, leaving Alec alone. 

Deciding he’d rather force himself to take a break for some espresso rather than face the wrath of Izzy, he leaves and comes back thirty minutes later with three drinks - a second cup for himself, and one for Izzy and the other Alec. 

“Apology drinks?” He offers, holding the carrier out towards them. 

“Thanks,” Izzy and Alt-Alec both say in unison. 

“I’m sorry, too. I still stand firmly by the fact that I’m right,” Alt-Alec starts, but quickly corrals his tangent back in with a look from Isabelle. Alec wonders how much of this is actually from him and how much is from Izzy, but he’s grateful for it either way. “But I should be working with you, not against you. Most times I’m hired to plan things outright, it’s pretty free reign given my reputation for being, well, the best in the city if I may toot my own horn.” 

“I never want to hear those words in my voice ever again,” Alec says, frowning. “But I get it. And the flowers and ribbons will look great.” 

“So will your poorly backlit window.”  

“...good enough. My work here is done.” Izzy declares, taking her drink and walking back off to deal with the seating charts. 

The rest of the day goes surprisingly smooth, with Alt-Alec listening a bit more to what Alec wants, and more actual compromises occurring rather than one eventually tiring of the other’s stubbornness and giving in. And, by the end of the day, the ceremony is shifted by two hours, at Alec’s request. 

He’s positive there’s a look of pride on Alt-Alec’s face when he does. 

\---

Alt-Alec stays for the ceremony. It’s more than a little strange for Alec to see himself in the audience of his own wedding, but the look on the other Alec’s face watching all of his planning come together is the very least he could do. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Alt-Alec says, coming up to greet him and Magnus before he and Meliorn take an early leave to return to the portal. 

“Thanks,” Alec says. “I had a lot of help from one of the best in the city, or so I’ve heard.” 

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Magnus chimes in. “Thank you for making me aware that Alexander in pastel polos is a gift our reality has been denied for far too long.” 

Alec looks mortified at the idea of Magnus  _ actually _ following through on buying him those shirts, while Alt-Alec laughs. “Then consider us even. I have quite a few wardrobe additions to shop with Magnus for when I get back. You have  _ impeccable _ taste, Mr. Bane.”   
  
They look like they might hug goodbye for a moment, but after a moment opt to shake hands instead. It’s still a little too weird being affectionate with an Alec, or a Magnus, that isn’t  _ theirs _ . 

Meliorn clears his throat loudly from the side. “Shall we? The hour is growing late, and the earlier we activate the portal the safer it will be for all of us.” 

“Yes. My work here is done.” Alt-Alec declares with finality. “Maybe we’ll meet again, sometime.” 

“You know where to find us,” Alec says, and Alt-Alec touches the outline of the purple shard of portal on the necklace hidden underneath his shirt. It’s their agreed-upon payment: Alec knows he shouldn’t be using it again, and it’s only fair since Alec and Clary both went there for help that Alt-Alec’s world has the same option in return. 

“Maybe one day I’ll be inviting you to my own wedding,” Alt-Alec suggests hopefully. “I’ll try not to show this one up too terribly.” 

“You know that’s a lie,” Alec counters. 

“Of course it is. My wedding is going to be spectacular. I was just trying to be nice but you  _ had _ to ruin the moment.”   
  
And with that Alt-Alec shakes his head, turns, and takes his leave with Meliorn.  

Alec sighs contently watching him leave, easing his weight against Magnus’ side. “Do you think he really will?” 

“What? Have a better wedding than us? Probably. Now  _ there’s _ an Alec who would rent out the Taj Mahal.” Alec takes a step back in offense; Magnus manages to hold a serious expression for approximately five seconds before his lips curl up into a smirk and Alec hits him on the shoulder. 

“I meant  _ invite us,  _ and you know it.” Alec clarifies, unnecessarily. 

Magnus grins at the rise he manages to get out of his husband, but considers the question. “I don’t know. He has the necklace, so… I suppose that’s up to him now.” Magnus holds a hand out to Alec, pulling him towards the dance floor as he takes it. “But for the record? Nothing could be better than this, right here, with you.”  

And Alec, after all the nervous and stress and uncertainty, allows himself to breathe easy for the first time in weeks. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
